Dapagliflozin, developed by Bristol-Myers Squibb and AstraZeneca, is used for the treatment of Type II diabetes (Na+-glucose cotransporter-2 (SGLT-2) inhibitors).
Bristol-Myers Squibb and AstraZeneca submitted an application to the European Medicines Agency (EMA) in December 2010, and the European Committee of Human Medicinal Products approved dapagliflozin for the treatment of type II diabetes in April 2012.
Bristol-Myers Squibb and AstraZeneca also submitted an application to the Food and Drug Administration (FDA) in December 2010, and the FDA issued a response letter requiring Bristol-Myers Squibb and AstraZeneca to provide additional clinical data in January 2012.
The chemical name of dapagliflozin is 2-chloro-5-(β-D-glucopyranosyl-1-yl)-4′-ethoxy-diphenylmethane, and the chemical structure is as follows:

Thus far, only 9 crystal forms of dapagliflozin are reported in its original patent (CN101479287), which are dapagliflozin solvates and amino acid complexes. The details are as follows:
Crys-talformDescriptionPreparation methodIaDapagliflozinTo a solution of (S)-propylene glycol, water(S)-propyleneand dapagliflozin, cyclohexane and methylglycol tert-butyl ether are added and cooled to 5° C.,monohydratethen stirred to crystallization.IbDapagliflozinTo a solution of (R)-propylene glycol, water(R)-propyleneand dapagliflozin, cyclohexane and methylglycoltert-butyl ether are added and cooled to 5° C.,monohydratethen stirred to crystallization.IcDapagliflozinDapagliflozin is dissolved in ethanol, dilutedEthanolwith water and cooled to −10 to −20° C., thendihydratestirred to crystallization.IdDapagliflozinDapagliflozin is dissolved in ethylene glycolEthylene glycolaqueous solution and crystal Ia is added, thendihydratestirred to crystallization.IeDapagliflozinDapagliflozin is dissolved in ethylene glycolEthylene glycolaqueous solution and crystal Ic is added, thendihydratestirred to crystallization.IhDapagliflozin-L-proline is dissolved in water under heating.di-L-prolineIsopropanol and a solution of dapagliflozin incomplexisopropanol are added in order to crystallize.IiDapagliflozin-L-proline is dissolved in an ethanol/waterL-prolinemixture under heating. A solution ofcomplexdapagliflozin in ethanol is added and cooledto −20° C. to crystallization.IjDapagliflozin-L-proline and dapagliflozin are heated toL-prolinedissolve in 97% ethanol/water mixture andsemihydratethen cooled to −20° C. before adding crystalIi, then stirred to obtain white solid Ij.IkDapagliflozin-L-phenylalanine is heated to dissolve in waterL-phenylalanineand a solution of dapagliflozin in ethanol iscomplexadded to obtain complex Ik.